The present invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct short day type cultivar of strawberry plant (Fragaria.times.ananassa), which resulted from crossing the advanced selection `MDUS5347` as the seed parent and the advanced selection `NJ8224-3` as the pollen parent in 1986 at the Rutgers University Plant Science Greenhouses in New Brunswick, N.J. Both parent plants are unpatented, non-commercial varieties. The complete pedigree of `NJ8607-2` is shown below: ##STR1##
The new cultivar has been designated as `NJ8607-2`. This specific clone was the second of two selections in the progeny, and was discovered by Gojko L. Jelenkovic in June, 1988 at Rutgers Plant Science Farm 3 in New Brunswick, N.J. The new `NJ8607-2` plant was recognized as being distinguishable from other known early strawberry plant varieties in that it demonstrates a longer shelf life than those other varieties.
The new plant was designated `NJ8607-2` in the breeding records and was first asexually propagated, by runners, by Gojko L. Jelenkovic and Joseph A. Fiola in about July, 1988 at Rutgers Plant Science Farm 3 in New Brunswick, N.J. It was recognized and selected as a distinctive and superior clone by Joseph A. Fiola based on extensive testing at the Rutgers Fruit Research and Extension Center in Cream Ridge, N.J. Limited grower testing started in 1994 . The new cultivar has shown to be stable in its distinguishing characteristics over several genertions, through successive asexual propagations using runners.